


Old Bricks, Fresh Cream

by themeinsideofme



Series: The Girls [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Free Verse, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themeinsideofme/pseuds/themeinsideofme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble of a poem, I guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Bricks, Fresh Cream

Her hair was the colour of old bricks.

A deep, captivating red.

Her hair fell in ripples down to her shoulder.

They were red waves in a gentle sea.

Her eyes were tins of pewter.

Used to pour cool water into a welcoming glass.

Her skin was flawless, cool, pallid.

Like a carved Goddess of fresh cream.

Her body was that of an owl's.

Sacred, knowing, powerful, beautiful.

Tall, modelesque, yet she used her beauty to hide herself under.

Her small self, multi-faceted.

She refused to show it when others would know.

Her laugh had rung like silver Christmas Bells.

Her voice like the bubbling of a stream.

When she sang, it was a chorus of Angels, though Fallen.

Her presence was warm, enveloping. She was Life itself.

But now.

Now, she was Death.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know the point of this, but it was fun to write.


End file.
